


Oh Starry Night

by stececilia



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Everett POV, First Time, Fluff and love...I know about time, Loss of Virginity, Love Confession, M'Baku Being M'Baku, M/M, Making Love, Misunderstanding, Smut, Star Gazing, first person POV, hot spring sex, possible missing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: The night before T'Challa and company take back Wakanda, Everett Ross and T'Challa face their feelings, clear up misunderstandings, and come together...intimately.
Relationships: Everett Ross/T'Challa
Kudos: 9





	Oh Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> So as promised here is a fluffy smut piece for these two because apparently I just like giving them angst. It was nice for a change lol. This is my first time ever writing in first person, so please bear with me. It is on my list of styles to write for 2021. 
> 
> The title comes from the song "Oh Starry Night" by Sandy Howell. It inspired to write this little piece.

_“I am going to do it! I can do it!”_ I tell myself as I make my way to the room T’Challa had been given until we leave tomorrow to fight for Wakanda. I walk down the hallway of the Jibari headquarters towards the sleeping quarters nodding to the occasional guard.

Suddenly I hear talking and I stop walking listening to the voices. It’s Nakia and T’Challa. It seems they are talking in front of the rooms. I know I shouldn’t, but I can’t help it. I tap into my CIA spying skills and sneak closer to them until I can peer around the wall.

As I do so, I see them in an embrace. Each talking softly to each other in their native tongue. I can’t make out what they are saying but I can read body language pretty well and right now it looks like they want to be alone.

I softly and slowly take a few steps back feeling bad that I intruded in on such an intimate moment. I should have known the king was taken, I wish I hadn’t been so blind by the way Nakia and T’Challa look at each other. The way she reacted when we saw his body, alive but frozen, or when T’Challa took a breath after receiving the herb.

Sure we all a similar reaction of excitement but Nakia’s…well it rivaled my own. It was the reaction of someone who realized just what someone meant to them. I know there is a history between the two and again I am foolish to think I could hold the interest of a king. Me. Another broken white boy that had to be fixed according to Shuri, who yes I did hear make that statement while they wheeled me into the med bay area a few days ago. Not to mention I couldn’t give what a king needs. I couldn’t give him an heir and no way in hell would I allow him to bed some other woman to produce one.

I softly sigh and tell myself it’s better this way. Better to just be a friend and a liaison between the king of Wakanda and the US. Plus how would it look for Wakanda’s king taking a white male American as his partner? I can just see all the conspiracy theories and issues that would cause.

“Agent Ross?”

I freeze. Shit. I see both looking at me and clearing my throat I give a wave. “Um hey…just you know exploring…and man did you see that sky? Gorgeous. Think I uh am going to take a closer look at that. Don’t get a view like that back in the states.” Smooth Everett, real smooth I say to myself as I turn and quickly walk the way I came.

I wrapped the wool blue cape thing tighter around my body as I leave the semi warmth of the building and into the snowy, starry, night. I let out a breath, seeing it form in front of me, before finding a dry rock to sit on. I sit there and look out across the mountains and plains far below. I wasn’t totally lying, it is really gorgeous.

Words cannot describe what I am seeing but I have never seen a sky so clear and stars so bright. I’ve been to several places in my life due to my career but nowhere has been as beautiful as Wakanda, as this place right here.

I look up and instantly start pointing out the constellations to myself. It’s comforting in a way, all bundled up in my cape thing with no sounds except the night creatures and snow falling softly to the ground. “What am I doing here…” I finally say aloud as if the stars would answer. It is Wakanda so who the hell knows what can happen here.

“To think I could actually win or even capture the heart of T’Challa…of the Black Panther…I’m an idiot. Yes I know you are all probably laughing up there, watching this colonizer try to admit how he feels to the man he’s developed a crush on.” I say as I keep looking up at the sky.

The stars seem twinkle and perhaps it’s my imagination or projection, but it truly does feel like they are laughing at me. Good lord, all this fresh air is making me crazy.

“Oh starry night…I don’t know what to do…I can’t get him out of my mind or my heart. When I thought I lost him…when I was told he was dead…something in me broke…granted I didn’t have time to really cope since we were fleeing and all that, but on our trek up the mountain…it finally hit me. Then when we saw him alive and when he came back to us…fuck I never felt so much relief.” I smile and look down remembering that feeling and how I wanted to go to him but knew it was not appropriate. Not to mention even if I did, M’Baku probably would have just grabbed me by the back of my neck and tossed me out.

I run a hand through my hair and sigh. Tomorrow we go back to Wakanda and we fight. I pledged my loyalty to the king and vowed to fight by his side, whatever that looks like. But then what? Do I stay? Do I go? Do I just ignore these feelings in my heart?

“Ugh! Why can’t you guys actually talk back!” I shout to the stars when a suddenly I hear a voice speak right next to me.

“If they spoke back I would be concerned about your mental health my friend. Or the safety of my people to a new threat.”

I yelp and jump off my rock turning to see T’Challa standing there in his orange and black cape thing wrapped around him.

“At ease Agent Ross, I did not mean to startle you.”

“Yes well you uh definitely embrace your panther side.” Again…smooth Everett…

“I cannot help it, it comes naturally.”

“Including the 9 lives.” I say with a chuckle as T’Challa actually chuckles back. I smile glad that I can somewhat hold my own in witty banter or discussions.

“I am very fortunate the Jibari found me and Bast led you all to me with the herb. I do not know how much longer I would have lived.”

“Yes so are we. Without you…Wakanda is in big trouble.”

“So I have heard. Nakia provided me with the full report and damage. He burned all the herbs…”

Fuck. That’s not good news. From what Nakia told me on our trek up here, that is how the Black Panther gets his power. “What will happen?”

“I do not know. But that will be a problem we will fix when we end Kilmonger and take back Wakanda.”

“Well we’ll do it. He doesn’t stand a chance against us.” I say trying to be optimistic and encouraging. Honestly though I don’t know if we do. Kilmonger is a killing a machine. When he has a quest, a purpose, he will do everything to see it through…no matter who he takes out in the process.

“I admire your courage and determination agent Ross.”

“Please call me Everett. I mean if you want to that is, we are friends and comrades so there is no need to be formal.”

“Yes that is true, then please call me T’Challa.” The king says to me as our gazes meet. Holy hell his eyes are gorgeous. People always seem to diss brown eyes but his, his are like molasses or honey and oh so warm. I can get lost in those eyes that seem to glow in the starlight.

Though if I am being honest everything about T’Challa is gorgeous. I am so jealous of Nakia and how she’ll get to touch that body in intimate ways. Feel that body on hers, wake up snuggled against that firm chest with that silky smooth voice whispering in her ears and fuck it’s getting hot out here.

I break the gaze and clearing my throat turn to the stars while adjusting my coat type thing. “This view is truly gorgeous. I wish I could see it every night.”

“It is something isn’t it. It’s even better from down in the plains. Laying in the tall grass as the aroma of the wild flowers flowsover you and the stars just shine rivaling the moon in greatness.” T’Challa says in that soothing voice that makes me feel like I am turning to putty.

“I would love to see it someday.”

“I would love to show you.”

I look at him and realize how close he is standing as our eyes meet once again. I bite my bottom lip wanting to kiss his so badly but I can’t. I can’t do that to Nakia nor put T’Challa in that awkward spot.

“I am sure that is something better shown to Nakia.”

“Why? She has seen it before.” T’Challa says looking puzzled and is that hurt on his face?

“Well uh just because it sounds romantic and something a couple would do.” I explain looking down when suddenly I feel a warm finger under my chin and my face being lifted up.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. “Which is why I suggested it to you Everett Ross. Unless I am mistaken…”

I quickly shake my head then sigh. “But T’Challa…Nakia…you are loyal to her and the last thing I want is to come between you two…I like you T’Challa…like really like you but I saw you two and well…”

“There is nothing there. At one time there was and I thought she would be my queen, my heart, but our paths run differently. We are friends, nothing more. What you saw was nothing to worry about. My heart has chosen another.” T’Challa explained as my heart seemed to skip a couple of beats.

This was truly happening. T’Challa is in love with me. Or well really likes me and wants to explore something with me. What do I do? Oh I think he wants to kiss me…fuck it.

I surge forward and meet his lips half way as we kiss. My body sings with pleasure as our lips touch for the first time. I feel alive in a way I’ve never felt before. Sure I’ve kissed several people, men and women, been with a few but nothing ever felt like this.

I slowly pulled back to get some air, as much as I hated to, and looked at my love interest. He was smiling. His eyes were shining even brighter and both our chests were heaving.

“That was amazing.” I whisper as T’Challa nods back.

“I hope I am not being to forward Everett but I was thinking of partaking in the natural springs that reside up here. Perhaps you would like to join me?”

Fuck yes! I say to myself as my body only seems to nod and allow myself to be led back inside the main compound.

We walk in silence but it is a comfortable one, one that has tension but glorious sexual tension. Oh. Oh goodness…would we go that far? While I have been with men and women…just not like that. Well the men that is. Women sure. Men the farthest I’ve gotten was some naked rutting with a fellow agent after celebratory drinks for completing a case.

As I was lost in my thoughts, I completely missed the walk to the hot spring area. I knew we were there when a warm blast of air hit my face and damn did it feel good after being in the cold mountain air.

I stand there as I watch T’Challa start to disrobe and I look around. “Do not worry Everett, no one comes here at this hour. Plus I have asked M’Baku personally to give me this space for a bit.”

I nod and start removing my own clothing. I set everything on a nearby bench except my underwear and turn letting out a soft gasp. T’Challa is standing there naked as the day he was born and I swear my jaw just dropped to the floor.

T’Challa notices me staring and the bastard has the nerve to puff out his chest some and discreetly preen. I look at my body suddenly feeling very self conscious. Don’t get me wrong, I am very comfortable with my body and I am fit, but I could be even more fit.

I have muscles and well toned arms, legs, and torso but I do not have a six pack of any kind. I wish I did, but it seems my body was just not made to have one. I wrap my arms around my body all of sudden feeling very self conscious and feeling like I was back in high school in gym class.

T’Challa seemed to notice this and walked over with a gentle smile on his face. “You are beautiful Everett Ross. You do not need to hide your body from me.” He says as he moves behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

I feel his lips on my neck and I sigh softly tilting my head to the side. “Your body is perfect and one I would love to get to know more of. Will you let me see your body Everett? Will you share it with me as I share mine?”

“Yes…” I whisper because how can I deny such a request. I feel his hands travel up my torso as his lips continue to explore my neck, my jaw, and shoulders. I gasp as his fingers rub my nipples and gently play with them. I feel his cock hardening behind me and oh fuck do I want that thing in me.

“T’Challa…” I whisper in pleasure as his other hand cups the front of my boxers where my own cock has decided to show interest.

“Everett…my darling Everett…” T’Challa responds stroking me as I thrust against his hand. I close my eyes letting myself get lost in all the sensations mixing with the humid air that I gasp when I feel his hand actually touch my cock.

“Is this all right?”

“Yes…it’s perfect…” I respond breathlessly when I feel his other hand slowly start to lower my last piece of clothing. I help him remove it and let my hands reach back to touch whatever I can of him which happened to be his cock.

I explore what I can of it and map it out feeling it is long and thick. For a moment I feel nervous. Here I am 35 and about to take my first cock. Had T’Challa done this before? I have some knowledge on what needs to be done and I have fingered myself before but how much prep would I need to take his cock.

“Do not worry beloved, we do not have to go all the way if you do not wish.”

“Oh no I wish to go all the way…I just uh…never done this before…the going all the way part…with a guy...” Was that a growl? Holy hell that was. T’Challa just fucking growled. I could feel it resonate against my back from where it started in T’Challa’s chest only to slowly become louder. Now I wonder what other characteristics being Black Panther has imbedded in my soon to be lover.

“To know that you allow me to be your first is highly arousing Everett. Something I would very much love and be honored to do.”

I just nod in response when I leave his arms and turn. “T’Challa…before we go further I want to know something…what is this? I don’t do one night stands anymore…it’s just too difficult and they never end well for me. I don’t know what it is we have but I know that if we do this…I want to explore it. I want to be yours. I don’t share well with others.”

After sharing this, I seriously hope I didn’t ruin the mood or ruin my chances of getting fucked with that amazing looking cock. “I agree. There is something about you that I like, that I am drawn to. Something I don’t want others to have. I want you to be mine and perhaps more…”

“Good okay. So we are on the same page.” I say with a sigh of relief as T’Challa just nods.

“Now go and get settled in the hot spring beloved, I need to grab a few things.”

I nod and turning walk to the large steaming pool of water and climb in. It feels just as good as it looked. I sit down on some naturally made seats and lean back. The water comes up to my chest and I feel my body already becoming relaxed.

I close my eyes and sigh in content when I hear soft footfalls and then the splashing of water. I open my eyes and I see T’Challa getting in setting a few things by the edge of the pool. When T’Challa gets situated he looks at me and I instantly move to him. I straddle his lap, knees resting on the seat and thighs cupping his waist.

We kiss slowly but passionately. Our hands are everywhere as we map each others body. I moan into that mouth as I feel one of his fingers start playing with my hole and another hand run through my hair. My mouth opens and he instantly licks his way inside and it’s heaven.

I let our tongues dance and play as I run my hands down his arms and to his chest. I trace the scars there including the one that is fresh. We part as I look down and realize that it was one that Kilmonger gave him. This was the mark that could have ended his life. “I am here.” T’Challa speaks softly drawing me back to the present and back to him.

I nod and kiss him again as he breaks the kiss to attack my neck. “I need to prepare you Everett but to do this, it needs to happen outside the pool.” He explains as I try to comprehend what he means. He gently moves me off his lap as he grabs the items.

I see him lay down a towel and then turn back to me. He gently takes me in his arms and scoops me up before depositing me on my back on the towel. The air is still warm so I am not freezing now that I am out of the warm water.

I watch him, he still in the water, move between my legs before resting them on his shoulders. He kisses my calf and slowly up to my thigh. I moan softly arching my back when his other hand starts stroking my cock.

“Fuck T’Challa…that feels so good.” I tell him as my body vibrates with pleasure. He continues to stroke and kiss my body when suddenly I feel the first breach. I instinctively tense up as T’Challa kisses my thigh.

“Shh relax beloved. You need to relax.”

Easy for you to say, you’re not the one with something up your ass I think but nod. I take a deep breath and let the warm steamy air embrace me. I feel my body relax as T’Challa continues saying soft soothing words in that amazing voice. Finally he is three fingers deep inside of me and I am a blubbering mess. He has struck my prostrate at least 3 times but has always staved off my pending orgasm claiming he wants me to come on his cock, the jerk.

He withdraws his fingers and I whimper at the loss. He hushes me gently and pulls me back into the water and onto his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and our eyes meet. Blue and brown locked together. Staring into his eyes, it is like I can see all the struggles he endured, all the triumphs he had, I can see what makes T’Challa the man I love. Can he see the same in me? If so I hope it doesn’t scare him off. I didn’t have the best childhood or life…really my life got better when I was in college. “My beautiful Everett Ross.” He says reverently as I blush.

“T’Challa I…”

“Shh…I know.” He says kissing me when I finally feel that cock start to enter. Together we slowly work it into my body until it is fully in. We both have to take a few deep breaths because it is amazing and a fucking lot. I have never felt so full and honestly I feel like if he touched my stomach he could feel his cock inside of me. “You feel so fucking good beloved. So tight and warm…”

“T’Challa…please move. I need to feel you in me.” I beg because I need to be fucked like right now.

We start a smooth and slow rhythm, as we don’t kiss but just breath into each other’s mouths. It’s so much and not enough. I can feel that cock hitting and rubbing everywhere inside me. We finally do kiss, passionately and deeply, as his hands grip my waist harder. I find myself hoping there will be bruises there tomorrow, bruises to remind me of this wonderful night. His pace quickens and he breaks the kiss to growl in pleasure. I move faster, burying my face in his neck, as pleasure swarms through me.

“T’Challa! Please more! Faster…I need more…” I plea because while what he is giving me is amazing, it’s just not enough. He nods and thrusts up harder hitting that spot again and again. The water sloshes around us, spilling out over the sides, as our cries and moans of pleasure fill and echo in the cavern.

“You close Everett?” He asks me as I can only nod. I feel the tingling sensation in my lower back and pelvis as my toes curl and before I know It, I am flinging my head and shouting out my release with T’Challa’s name on my lips.

T’Challa just gasps and surges forward biting my neck as he comes hot and hard inside of me. It is the weirdest sensation feeling someone come inside you and yet I can’t get enough of it. It makes me feel calm and claimed knowing that T’Challa is the first and hopefully the last man to come inside me. To flood my virgin walls with his seed. As we slowly come down, I slump against his chest heaving and gasping for air.

The orgasm was mind-blowing and I literally saw stars. Oh starry night indeed. Definitely better stars than the ones outside. I feel myself slowly coming back and being ground by the gentle words and soothing hand motions of my lover. I rest my head on his shoulder, face buried in his neck, when I hear him ask if I’m okay. Words…words should not be so hard but they are. I murmur something back feeling myself basking in the afterglow mixed with the warmth of natural spring air.

I faintly hear T’Challa chuckling, feeling it in his chest, but I don’t care. As long as I can stay here, cuddled against his strong solid chest he can laugh all he wants.

“We should get out before our skin wrinkles.” I shake my head. I don’t care if my skin prunes from the water. I just don’t want to move. “All right, 10 more minutes.” He says against my head as I let out what I hope is a sound of happiness and content. I feel his hands gently run up and down my back in soothing motions as sleep slowly starts to claim me.

I don’t realize I must have dozed off until I feel myself being lifted and wrapped in something. I open my eyes some and see T’Challa looking down at me from where he carries me in his arms. “You were dozing off Everett, I cannot have you drowning on me.”

“Well I guess you would just have to give my mouth to mouth then.”

“I much rather kiss you because I want to, not because I have to safe your life.”

“But your kisses are so good.”

“You will get more of them, I promise.”

“Good.” I respond and cuddle into those strong arms that I am grateful are carrying me out of the room because I don’t think my legs are working any more. I really do hope I am at least wrapped up lest we run into Ramonda or M’Baku.

“Do not worry, your modesty is preserved. Only I have rights to see that gorgeous body under these robes.” T’Challa tells me in husky, possessive voice. I could seriously get use to this.

“I see you have made good use of the springs T’Challa.”

Fuck. Fuckity fuck. Why does he have to be here? I open my eyes and see the massive form of M’Baku walking over.

“Yes they were much needed thank you M’Baku for allowing me and Everett to use them.” T’Challa said in a voice of complete calm.

“Any time brother, I do hope the *umvundla omncinci* didn’t aggravate your wounds for tomorrow’s fight.”

I narrow my eyes at the other man not sure I like the word he called me. I’ll have to make sure I ask T’Challa what M’Baku said. “Whatever you called me I am not.” I say indignantly and with as much pride as possible even though I am wrapped up in a robe and being carried by my lover.

M’Baku just grins and walks over ruffling my hair. “Of course not.” He says in a patronizing tone as I weakly bat his hand away.

“If you will excuse me, Everett and I must rest for tomorrow.” T’Challa says and continues walking on as M’Baku just laughs.

“I highly doubt you’ll be getting much sleep tonight. We all know what *umvundla* do.”

“Goodnight M’Baku.” T’Challa calls back as I just chuckle.

Before I know it, I am being laid down on something warm and soft. I open my eyes and see that I am on a bed piled in blankets and pillows as T’Challa stokes a fire in the fireplace. I am still naked, but I find that I am not that cold. I burrow further under the blankets and nuzzle the pillows. I finally realize how exhausted I am not just from the amazing fucking I got but from the whole day. The walk to here, the distress felt from Shuri and Ramonda, and rollercoaster of emotions I myself experienced.

I feel a dip in the bed and then the familiar warmth and scent of T’Challa pulling me close. I let out a soft content sigh and wrapped myself tightly in his arms as I finally fall asleep not knowing what tomorrow will bring, but glad I will be by T’Challa’s side to face it.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> *Umvundla omncinci* is Xhosa for "little rabbit".   
> *Umvundla* is Xhosa for "rabbit".   
> This is M'Baku's nickname for Everett. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Please like and comment if you wish!


End file.
